First meetings
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: Non-cannon: Ryoma meets an interesting high school student while on his way to meet his team. What will come of this meeting?


_Title: First meetings_

_By: Namikaze Naruto, tenma no ouji_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Prince of Tennis, I wish I did though...It's be shounen ai...

_**Pairing:**_ Well there is slightly implied KazuRyo and both Tezuka and Fuji liking Ryo.

_**Summary:** _Non-cannon: Ryoma meets an interesting high schooler while on his way to meet his team. What will come of this meeting?

* * *

He was late. Tugging at his cap, Ryoma dashed down the street, he could just imagine all the laps he'll be getting for this, but in his defense, he had a reason, a good one. The sound of ball connecting with a solid object met his ears, causing him to slow his run, glancing around for the source of the noise and with a curiosity that put cat's to shame, Ryoma deviated from his path and towards a nearby tennis courts, and gaped at the sight that meant his golden gaze

Momentarily forgetting that he needed to meet with his team and the fact that Tezuka will already make him run twenty laps around the block, he headed towards the source. Coming to a stop, he eyed the older boy with a curious glint in his eyes.

A young man, who couldn't be too much older, probably sixteen with dark blue hair and grayish-blue eyes stood alone in the courts, ball shape holes littered the walls, but the man himself didn't appear tired at all, if anything, he looked as if he could keep going. His facial expression was just as serious looking as Tezuka.

The unknown male tossed the ball into the air and smacked it against the wall and going into a rally, before he finally smashed the ball causing it to spin rapidly in place, blue-gray eyes glanced in his direction, "How long do you plan on staring kid?"

Ryoma smirked and shrugged, "Che. Your good! Who are you?"

Kazuya narrowed his eyes slightly, the look temporarily froze Ryoma by the coldness in the gaze, but he shook it off, having experience a glare just like it the day before and everytime he sees his buchou or Fuji get upset, "Tokugawa Kazuya, second year, high school. And you are? "

"Echizen Ryoma, first year at Seishun Gakuen, yoroshiku."

Kazuya gave a nod, "So what brings you here?"

Shrugging, Ryoma took several steps away from the older teen, "I was on the way to meet up with my team when I heard you." Golden eyes turned and observed the badly abused wall. "Ne, play a match against me."

The second year high school student narrowed his eyes further as he stared the boy down, after a while he turned his head away, "Maybe later, I have to leave, right now." Walking towards his bag, Kazuya began packing up his belongings. Upon standing up, he stared at Ryoma further, eyes scanning the boy before he started walking away. Coming to a stop a few feet away, the older of the two added, "Meet me at the street courts tomorrow at twelve. Show me your tennis Echizen Ryoma."

"Che." Ryoma turned away, "Sound just like buchou." he replied lifting his bag higher upon his shoulder. Grabbing his phone, he flipped it open to check the time, and groaned. "Buchou will make me run around the block for all of eternity." with that said, Ryoma took off without another word, unknowingly leaving behind a curious high school student.

'Echizen Ryoma, ka.' with a smile that went unseen, Kazuya left the clearing.

* * *

_A few _

_weeks later_

* * *

Ryoma sighed as he stretched out his leg. Buchou went unexpectedly easy on him today, he'd take the fifty over the hundred he would have gotten at any other time.

"Saa, Ryo-chan. are you feeling alright?" Fuji smiled as he took his seat beside the younger boy, curious about his strange character change. He was pretty interesting, if he had to say so himself. "You've been acting pretty differently since three weeks ago."

Glancing at his senpai, Ryoma tugged at his cap, "I'm fine Fuji-senpai." he glanced towards the time, "Practice is over." Ryoma added standing up and offering a hand for the older boy, just as a call from Tezuka called practice to an end. "Should we head to the clubroom?"

Fuji opened his eyes a bit and gave a nod of his head, "Lets go Ryo-chan." the third year wrapped a brotherly arm around the first years shoulder, guiding him towards the changing rooms, where Eiji immediately 'attacked' them, wrapping his arms around his best friend and the teams baby.

"Nya, the teams going to Kawamura's sushi after we're done changing." the redhead exclaimed in excitement, "I can't wait, nanjoro hoi! hoi, all we can eat sushi for free." the acrobatic released both of his teammates and began bouncing around the room alongside a cheering Momo.

Ryoma walked towards his locker, not bothering to change out of his practice clothes, he folded his uniform and placed it into his bag and zipped it up, "I'm not going today Eiji-senpai, I have prior arrangements, sorry, maybe next time." he called out.

"What, ochibi-chan, you have to go!" Eiji whined

Ryoma glanced at his senpai. "I'll go out with you tomorrow, Eiji-senpai, but I already have plans right now, sorry." he repeated slinging his bag onto his bag, Ryoma placed his cap upon his head, and after wishing his senpai farewell, he was the first to leave.

"Saa, I think we should follow Ryo-chan, he has been acting really strange for the last several weeks." Fuji spoke up, buttoning his jacket, he saw Oishi about to object and said the only thing that'll make not only Oishi agree but the rest of the team as well, "What if someone's been hurting him? Or threatening him? He could be endanger and counting on us to help him, but we aren't doing anything at all but allowing his abuser to get away with their crimes." the tensai smiled 'innocently'. "Or maybe some pervert is doing unforgivable things to our baby."

Not being to handle anymore of Fuji scenario's Oishi quickly changed and told the group they were going to follow Ryoma to see what's been going on, and when he's in 'mother' mode, no one dared to object. not even Tezuka.

Inui chuckled, "Ii data." he muttered. "I wonder what we'll discover." When the rest of the group were changed they hurried after their baby, spotting him near the gates, they took off, making sure not to get too close, yet close enough to see what was going to happen.

* * *

Sighing, Ryoma glanced over his shoulder, really didn't his senpai-tachi ever learn that they couldn't stalk him without him actually knowing they were there. Shaking his head, he leaned against the wall and tilted his cap lower over his eyes as he waited for his guest to arrive.

Whispers meant his ears, causing him to roll his eyes. "If you wanted to stalk me, you might want to do so when the person your following aren't aware of your presence senpai-tachi!" Ryoma called out, to the shock of the group, well most of them. Inui, Fuji and Tezuka didn't look surprised by the news as they stepped out from their hiding places.

"Saa, when did you know we were following you, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma glanced at them, "Since we left the school. Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai aren't the quietest of people and when Momo-senpai and Kaidoh-senpai start fighting, well I'm surprise people in America aren't trembling."

The tensai chuckled, "True, true." he walked forward, ignoring the grumbles that escaped Momo mouth, "So what are you doing here? waiting for someone?" he questioned, with a curious smile. "A date, perhaps?"

That questioned caused Eiji to fly off the handle, Oishi and Taka to start worrying and Momo was whining about 'the brat getting a girlfriend before me.' which went ignored. Tezuka sighed, Inui scribbled in his notebook and Kaidoh hissed. Ryoma glanced at Fuji with a blank look on his face.

"Did you say that on purpose Fuji-senpai? Or were you serious in thinking I was waiting here for a date?" Ryoma frowned, brows twitching as Eiji and Momo leaped at him, one holding him in a headlock while the other was practically choking him.

Fuji smiled, "Saa, I wonder."

"Echizen-kun?" a voice called out causing all eyes to turn towards the source.

Ryoma wiggle out of his senpai's hold, picked up his tennis bag and walked towards the older boy, "Tokugawa." he replied, "Your late!" was stated indifferently, like he didn't care either way. "So let's go."

"Aa." he glanced towards the group, "Are they coming as well?"

Ryoma turned and glanced at his friends, a smirk tilting his lips as he eyed them before turning his attention towards his companion, golden eyes glowing beneath thick black eyelashes, that immediately set Kazuya on edge, "Come with us? On our date? Of course not anata." he replied, grabbing Kazuya's hand, "Let's go."

Tokugawa froze at the contact, eyes glancing towards their linked hands, glancing towards the small boy with a confused look he turned his head and stared at the shell shock teens behind him and mentally groaned at the look two of the boys were giving him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead already. "I don't think this is a very funny joke you playing with them Echizen. Two of those boys look like they want nothing more then to dump me into the nearest ditch and watch me rot away."

Ryoma glanced over his shoulder and smirked, "Mada mada sune." he called out before they disappeared around a corner leading away from the group.

"That guy is dead!" Fuji smiled became feral. "Let's go Tezuka."

As the two walked away the rest of the Seigaku regulars shared a look, "I feel almost sorry for that guy, nya." The group nodded their head. Oh well there was nothing they could do to help.

* * *

_Mada mada sune: A more respectful variation of Mada mada dane.  
_

_Tenma_


End file.
